After Rain
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Hinata kehilangan keluarganya ketika usianya delapan tahun. Semenjak hari itu, selama sepuluh tahun, aku dan Hinata selalu bersama. Ketika kukira hubungan kami hanyalah saudara, Hinata menyatakan perasaannya. Happy SHBF #6-rainbow


Hinata menjadi anak yatim piatu ketika usianya masih delapan tahun.

Anak laki-laki yang cengeng, pemalu dan penakut itu, di hari berhujan datang ke rumahku. Matanya berair, mengenakan kacamata besar yang dipakainya di kepala.

"Sasuke," Ibuku, sedikit membungkuk. Sebelah tangannya menepuk punggung Hinata, wajah ibu menatapku sembari tersenyum. "Mulai hari ini, Hina-kun akan menjadi keluarga kita."

Keluarga.

Aku menatap Hinata yang masih menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan padahal dia sudah memakai jaket dan syal. Aku bergerak mendekat, mengulurkan telapak tangan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adikku ya, Hinata."

Hinata menatapku kemudian telapak tanganku. Pelan, aku melihat tangannya meremat baju ibuku. Hinata menunduk kemudian pelan mengangguk.

Sejak saat itu, meski perempuan, aku memutuskan akan selalu melindungi Hinata.

 **.**

 **After Rain**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Sweet Neighbour (c) Yuki Fujimoto**

 **.**

 **Happy SHBF #6 - Rainbow**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, Male! Hinata x Fem! Sasuke**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading... :D**

"Aku suka kamu, Sasu-chan. Bukan sebagai anggota keluarga, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Sepuluh tahun semenjak itu, di belakang sekolah, saling berhadapan. Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian berhasil memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

Di depanku, Hinata menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Aku tahu Hinata serius, dan itulah yang membuatku mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Hinata, aku ..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, Hinata dengan pelan menggenggam telapak tanganku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hinata dan tersentak ketika dengan cepat, wajah Hinata sudah sangat dekat denganku. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya sudah menempel erat denganku. Aku tersentak, berusaha menjauh tapi tidak bisa karena ternyata, entah sejak kapan, tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Hinata menarikku semakin mendekat, memelukku dan memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya.

Sesaat aku terlena.

Ya, Sesaat. Ketika akhirnya aku merasa pasrah, menutup mata, dan melihat bayangan Hinata ketika dia masih berusia delapan tahun, aku segera mendorong Hinata, dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jarak kami mendadak jauh. Aku mendorong Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan efek balik sehingga aku juga terdorong dan terjatuh.

Jantungku berdebar, wajahku panas. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku agar tak muncul di wajah. Hinata tak terdorong hingga terjatuh sepertiku, tapi Hinata masih terdiam di tempat, kaget karena aku mendorongnya sekuat itu.

"Hinata, aku ..."

"Sasu-chan." Aku mendongak mendengar suaranya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum, telapak tangannya terjulur. Seolah terhipnotis, aku memberikan tanganku, membiarkan Hinata menarikku hingga berdiri.

Aku tak bisa berkata ataupun bertindak apa-apa. Otakku kosong, dan yang jadi perhatianku hanyalah ekspresi Hinata sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya. "Jangan dipikirkan kalau itu membuat Sasuke takut."

Dia memberikan senyumnya yang terpaksa ketika Hinata menepuk kepalaku kemudian bergerak menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Selepas kepergian Hinata, aku baru menyadari bahwa ada air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipiku.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah menangis semenjak datang ke rumah kami, bahkan tidak berkespresi apa-apa. Tidak berbicara, dan tidak akan keluar dari kamar jika kakakku, Itachi-nii tidak menyeretnya untuk keluar.

Kurasa, hanya aku yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hinata menangis diam-diam, di kamar yang kami berikan untuknya.

Aku sering mendapati Hinata yang menggulung di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan samar-samar, meski tidak terdengar isakan, aku melihat selimut yang ada di tubuhnya gemetar.

Hinata menangis diam-diam.

Kalau sudah melihatnya seperti itu, aku akan menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, menarik selimutnya, dan menyuruhnya melakukan berbagai hal.

"Ambilkan bukuku."

"Kerjakan PR-ku."

"Sisiri rambutku."

"Aku ingin rambutku di kepang."

"Aku ingin kau mengambil sarapanku."

"Aku ingin Kau membacakan dongeng untukku."

Hinata melakukannya tanpa protes. Sesekali meringis, atau mengatakan keberatan, tapi hanya mengatakan, karena nyatanya dia selalu melakukan apa yang kumau. Tidak peduli sesulit apapun perintahku, dan bagaimana aku yang memarahi semua hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan.

Selama sepuluh tahun, kami selalu bersama. Aku memaksa ibuku agar Hinata dan aku satu sekolah. Aku memaksa kepala sekolah agar Hinata sekelas denganku (Beberapa berhasil, terkadang tidak). Selama sepuluh tahun, aku memperlihatkan diriku sebagai pemilik Hinata, menjadikan Hinata sebagai pesuruhku.

 _"Aku suka kamu."_

Aku menggeleng keras. Mana mungkin... Mana mungkin Hinata menyukai aku yang memperlakukannya sebagai pesuruh? Kapan Hinata mulai menyukaiku?

Dan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku padanya?

"Kau mungkin menyukainya, Sasuke."

Aku menatap Naruto yang asyik dengan cup ramennya. Aku menghela napas. Jam pelajaran berakhir, biasanya aku pulang bersama Hinata, tapi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan memilih berkunjung ke rumah sahabat tapi rivalku, si bodoh penyuka ramen.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sembarang komik yang berserakan di kamar Naruto. Sedikit mengurutkan kening karena kamar Naruto ternyata lebih berantakan dari kamar Hinata. Naruto itu perempuan yang paling berantakan yang pertama kukenal, sementara Hinata adalah laki-laki paling bersih yang pertama kukenal, selain keluargaku.

Jenis kelamin memang tidak berarti apa-apa bila dihadapkan masalah kebersihan.

"Sebenarnya kau tahu," Naruto bicara sok bijak. Gadis itu menutup cup ramen yang hanya bersisa kuah dengan sumpit lalu meletakannya agak jauh dari komik-komik yang bertebaran di dekatnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan serius. "Kau tahu, tapi kau ragu. Kau mengerti perasaanmu tapi tidak berani memberi nama karena kalian terlalu lama bersama. Kau hanya takut sebuah perubahan karena tidak yakin perubahan itu lebih baik dari sekarang."

"Kau terlalu banyak baca komik shoujo."

Naruto tertawa saja. "Aku mengalaminya bersama Sakura sih," katanya bergumam. Telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang berwarna tan. Pipinya yang sedikit merona menandakan bahwa dia tengah malu, atau mungkin karena dia sedang mengingat kekasihnya.

"Ho..." Aku menanggapi singkat. Naruto menggerutu dan mengataiku dingin, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku pulang saja." Aku menutup komik yang hanya sekilas kubaca. Hujan masih turun, tapi itu tidak masalah. Rumahku dan Naruto hanya berjarak lima belas menit jalan kaki, lagipula aku membawa payung.

"Kau selalu pulang kalau aku sudah mulai bercerita tentang Sakura," Naruto mulai mengomel lagi, kesal. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak berminat.

"Aku ogah mendengar kisah cintamu. Menjijikan."

Dengan kalimat itu, aku pergi dari kamar Naruto yang berantakan, mengabaikan Naruto yang kembali mengomel-ngomel dan berteriak betapa menyesalnya dia mengenalku.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah Hinata tinggal di rumah kami, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar isak tangis.

Dengan pelan, aku membuka pintu, tapi Hinata tidak ada di atas tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Aku masuk, mencari Hinata berdasarkan suara isak tangis yang samar, dan mendapati suara itu berasal dari lemari besar di kamarnya. Aku berjalan mendekat, hendak menggeser pintu lemari sebelum mendengar isakannya yang memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Aku tak bisa bergerak.

Dari dalam kamar, aku bisa mendengar suara hujan yang turun. Ketika aku melihat ke jendela kamar, hujan jelas terlihat. Bagiku, hujan tidak memiliki arti apa-apa, tapi bagi Hinata, hujan adalah musuhnya. Benda yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Hinata tidak pernah terisak sebelumnya, tidak pernah menggumamkan nama ayah dan ibunya, tidak pernah bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian sebelumnya. Aku tidak mungkin dengan wajah tanpa dosa menggeser pintu lemari dan menyuruhnya melakukan berbagai macam hal seperti biasanya. Ibu sudah mengepang rambut panjangku, aku tidak punya PR yang harus kukerjakan, aku sudah memakai baju kesukaanku, dan sekarang tidak ada acara televisi yang ingin kutonton.

Jika aku menggeser pintu lemari, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Aku terdiam, memutuskan untuk duduk memeluk lutut dan menemani Hinata dari luar pintu lemari. Isak tangisnya waktu itu membuat perasaanku sesak. Aku ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin membuatnya tidak merasakan kesedihan seperti ini.

Aku akan terus bersamanya.

Perasaan sesak itu tak membuahkan air mata. Salahkan ayah dan Itachi-nii yang selalu berkata bahwa kami tidak boleh terlalu memperlihatkan perasaan di wajah, itu ciri khas keluarga Uchiha katanya. Sejauh inipun, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang harus membuatku mengeluarkan air mata.

Ini pertama kalinya. Merasakan kesedihan sampai membuat sesak. Ingin ikut menangis karena mendengar Hinata yang menangis.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menangis, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Suara hujan yang perlahan berhenti mengalihkan perhatian. Aku memandang ke arah jendela dan takjub ketika melihat setengah lingkaran berwarna-warni yang mulai terbentuk di langit. Aku berdiri, dengan cepat menggeser pintu lemari, melihat wajah Hinata yang kaget dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Hinata! Ada pelangi!"

Aku menariknya keluar, membawanya ke dekat jendela dan menunjuk pelangi yang terbentuk dengan indah. Hinata takjub dan perlahan tersenyum.

Itu pertama kalinya selama berminggu-minggu lamanya, aku kembali melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum.

.

.

Itu kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku berjalan dengan pelan. Menatap jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Memikirkan kenangan yang mendadak muncul, perkataan Naruto sebelumnya dan pernyataan cinta Hinata.

Hinata menyukaiku, entah sejak kapan. Dan, bagaimana perasaanku?

Sebenarnya... aku tahu perasaan ini. Sebenarnya, sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis, ketika aku memutuskan untuk bersama Hinata, aku tahu perasaan yang kian menguat ini.

Aku menyukai Hinata, sejak saat itu. Perasaan yang berubah semakin besar dan besar. Perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Aku menghela napas. Aku menengadahkan telapak tangan, hujan perlahan berhenti, tapi pikiranku masih kusut. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Hinata saat ini. Aku tidak ingin Hinata yang memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan berkata baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin bertemu. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang lama untuk membuatku terbiasa. Terbiasa melihatnya tersenyum. Terbiasa melihat kacamata peninggalan ayahnya yang tersemat di matanya. Terbiasa mendengarnya tertawa dan memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Terbiasa berbagi banyak hal.

Aku mendongak menatap langit dan tersentak. Dengan refleks aku menjatuhkan payung yang sedari tadi kugenggam, dengan cepat aku berlari. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

Aku ingin bertemu.

.

.

Hinata ada di depan rumah kami. Membawa sapu, membelakangiku.

Napasku tersengal, badanku sedikit basah. Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke arahnya, memberitahunya.

"Hinata!" aku menubruk punggungnya. Hinata tersentak kaget. "Atas. Ada pelangi!"

Hinata segera mendongak dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergumam takjub. "Benar, Sasuke. Ada pelangi!"

Dia menoleh, tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumnya hilang ketika aku menunduk, menggenggam pinggangnya, perlahan memeluk tubuhnya yang jangkung.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mati-matian seperti ini." Sebenarnya aku tahu. "Kenapa aku ingin sekali memperlihatkan pelangi ini padamu?" Sebenarnya aku tahu jawabannya. "Kenapa aku merasa lega ketika kau masih menyukainya."

Sebenarnya aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku siap mengatakannya. Aku tidak yakin dapat menerima perubahan yang akan terjadi ketika kukatakan alasannya.

Dengan lembut, Hinata menyentuh tanganku. Dengan pelan Hinata membalikkan badannya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar wajah kami dapat sejajar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Yang jelas, aku merasa menjadi seorang yang cengeng karena melihat Hinata tersenyum selembut ini kepadaku.

"Sasuke, aku berterima kasih kepadamu." Tangannya yang besar membelai rambutku. "Aku bisa tertawa seperti ini, karena ada kamu. Sepuluh tahun aku menyukaimu. Setiap hari semakin besar. Semakin menyesakkan dan membuatku semakin ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Dia bodoh.

Hinata tersenyum dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona. "Kau menangis tanpa ekspresi apa-apa, dasar Sasuke."

"Aku memang miskin ekspresi," aku membalas sengit. Hinata tertawa saja.

"Aku suka semua hal dari Sasuke."

"Bodoh."

Satu kata itu tidak bisa mewakili perasaanku, aku tahu. Tapi Hinata memahaminya. Dia memelukku erat dan dengan pelan aku membisikkan satu kalimat yang akan sulit kukatakan untuk selanjutnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku benci hujan. Hujan membuatku berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu.

Hari itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggulung diriku dengan selimut. Tapi sia-sia. Hujan masih terdengar deras.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Hujan sama-samar terdengar, aku lega, sekaligus sesak. Aku menangis dan menggumamkan nama ayah dan ibu, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Kacamata ayah yang kebesaran hanya basah olehair mata, sama sekali tidak membuat perasaanku membaik.

Hingga suara hujan semakin samar terdengar, suara pintu yang digeser terdengar. Sasuke ada di sana, wajahnya yang biasanya selalu ditekuk masam terlihat cerah.

"Hinata! Ada pelangi!"

Dia menarikku keluar, membawaku ke dekat jendela. Hujan tak lagi terlihat, sebagai gantinya, beberapa warna terlihat melengkung menghiasi langit yang biru. Indah.

Aku takjub untuk beberapa waktu.

"Sasuke... Indah seka –"

Ketika aku menoleh ke samping, aku melihat Sasuke yang menangis. Menyadari aku melihatnya menangis, Sasuke mati-matian menghapus air matanya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa. Akhirnya kau tertawa."

Sasuke masih menangis, dan tahu-tahu saja aku merasa perasaanku membaik.

.

END

.


End file.
